JUGGEREXPERIENCE (Y no precisamente Requiem)
by Marcustine
Summary: La vida del albino era común y corriente, con alguna que otra locura con sus hermanas pero normal al fin y al cabo pero la inesperada aparición de un extraño sujeto de cabello rojo le hará vivir una experiencia un tanto más alocada y dolorosa de lo normal... [TWOSHOT] [Lenguaje vulgar en algunas partes]


**[TWOSHOT****]**

**[Juggernautic Ops****]**

**JUGGEREXPERIENCE**

* * *

Como todo día en la casa Loud, Lincoln esperaba despertar con el rutinario escándalo de sus hermanas para dar pie a su ida al baño. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los minutos ese escándalo no sucedía lo cual, de cierta manera, era extraño pues es Lunes y se supone que todos los inicio de semana la cantidad de ruidos era proporcionalmente mayor a la de los demás días ¿Causa del clásico odio a los lunes, quizás?

Un repentino ruido de algo contundente caer, un quejido y un tren pasando despertaron todas sus alertas... Un segundo ¿Un tren? ¡Pero si no había ninguno cerca de su casa!. Lincoln se levantó de su cama y miro a todos lados, no había nada raro en su habitación más que un sujeto pelirrojo en medio de la misma sobándose el rostro

"Verga, si que fue una dura caída..." Murmuró él sujeto, segundos después se percata de la presencia del albino que lo miraba fijamente con una clara expresión confusa "Oh... No me digas que ahora ese imbécil me relacionara con este universo" Habló dirigiéndose a la aparente nada

"¿Q-quien rayos eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?" Dijo Lincoln con cierto miedo y preocupación de que un completo extraño este parado en su habitación como si nada. Aquel sujeto metió las manos en los bolsillos de su shorts rojo oscuro y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados

"Muchos me conocen como **Juggernaut**, pero puedes llamarme simplemente **Jugger**. Un gusto, ah y ¡Cuidado con el tren!"

Lincoln se preguntaba a qué tren se refería ese extraño que se hacía llamar Jugger, hasta que unas luces iluminaron toda la habitación y el miro hacía atrás. De alguna manera extraña, parte de su habitación había pasado a estar en medio de los rieles de un tren que se aproximaba a máxima velocidad. El albino abrió los ojos como platos y gritó

"¡Por la madre de Ace Savy, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Seguidamente saltó por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón que se acaba de robar una TV y rodó cuesta abajo por una colina repleta de todo tipo de cosas, chocando con piedras, siendo arañado por mapaches salvajes, intentado ser desvestido por fanáticas locas, rebotando en unos suaves colchones con almohadas hechas por los mismísimos dioses para luego caer de cara al duro suelo "Rayos..."

Al lado suyo estaba el mismo tipo pelirrojo, sentado en una silla mientras leía el periódico tranquilamente. Dejo su lectura para dedicarle una breve mirada de desinterés y luego volver a leer "Si pensaba que yo recibía coñazos es que no he visto a este niño, te doy un tres sobre diez en el dolorometro. No te doy más por pretencioso, intento de humor edgy y porque faltaron más cosas con las cual golpearte"

Lincoln despegó la cabeza del suelo con el ceño fruncido, suspiró en un intento deliberado de calmarse pero lo único que hizo fue gritar "¡AHHHH!"

Duró un buen tiempo gritando, Jugger saco un reloj de arena y lo volteó, Lincoln terminó de gritar cuando toda la arena termino de caer

"Increíble, cinco minutos de gritó continuo. Si te lo propones quizás superes un récord mundial"

"¡Basta! Seguramente estás relacionado a esta locura, que haya aparecido en medio de la nada, me golpeara porque sí y gritara por tanto tiempo sin lastimarme la garganta no es NADA normal ¡¿Qué es lo qué buscas de mí y por qué hiciste todo eso?!" Dijo Lincoln totalmente rojo de la irá, parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento... Incluso una bomba apareció en su bolsillo, a segundos de explotar el albino la lanzó lejos y seguidamente explotó

Jugger tosió y lanzo el perico hacía atrás sin importarle donde cayera, de igual forma (_Y sin ninguna explicación_) también explotó, esto dejo aún más confundido a Lincoln "Verás cebollín, yo estoy en las mismas que tú. Tanto que te gusta romper la 4ta pared y parece que aún no captas la jugada"

Repentinamente un ladrillo de concreto cayó en el pie del pelirrojo, aguantándose el dolor y las ganas de llorar levantó el ladrillo de concreto, que tenía un libro maltratado y sucio amarrado y lo despegó del ladrillo. Se levantó violentamente de la silla y prácticamente pego su mejilla con la del albino para mostrarle ese extraño libro... Con la palabra "GUION" escrita en medio de la portada

"Se muy bien que conoces esto, no te vayas a hacer el pendejo. Mira, será fácil, solo debemos sobrevivir hasta llegar a tu casa y no tendremos ningún tipo de problema"

"Wow wow" Lincoln se separó del pelirrojo y arqueo una ceja "¿Estás diciéndome que estamos en ese tipo de historia?" Con solo ver qué respondió con un asentimiento el albino sudo frío, será una dura experiencia "Espera ¿Y por qué debemos ir a mi casa, precisamente? ¿No sería mejor refugiarnos en un búnker anti ataques nucleares mientras todo esto pasa?"

Jugger negó "No, sería aburrido y el no lo permitiría. Iremos a tu casa ya que ese es el objetivo final que tiene está asquerosidad' Golpea el guión varias veces para luego lanzarlo al suelo y prenderlo fuego con un encendedor "Por suerte tienes mi totalmente necesaria y requerida ayuda. Así que estaremos bien mientras estemos juntos"

"Ni siquiera te conozco pero si quiero continuar sacándole los billetes a mi serie no tengo otra opción más que hacerte caso... Aunque el Staff me odie ¿Puedes creer lo de NSL?"

"Ah ¿Ahora si sacas tu verdadera faceta y dejas de hacerte el pendejo qué no sabe nada? Confía en mí, tito Jugger sabe muy bien lo que hace" Frotó su puño contra su pecho totalmente confiado "Y si, se que los del Staff son unos idiotas pero bueno ¿Si estuvieras en su lugar no te preocuparías más por la plata?"

"¿Estás justificando esa cagada que se mando el Staff?" Arqueó una ceja, Jugger se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada

"Nah, solo decía ..."

Lincoln rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, miro a los lados encontrando solo árboles, tierra, una aterradora oscuridad con muchos ojos rojos y dientes afilados ansiosos por devorarlos y a lo lejos una estación de servicio en muy mal estado "Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?"

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea ¿Qué te parece ir a esa demacrada, poco higiénica y posiblemente lugar de asesinatos seriales llamada estación de servicio?"

"Tu solo quieres salir corriendo porque estás cosas nos van a terminar de matar ¿No?" Lincoln entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que es lo que venía a continuación

"¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?" Con la manga de su suéter limpio el sudor de su frente y con algo de nerviosismo le hizo disimuladas señas al albino "¡CORRE COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA!"

Tras el grito del pelirrojo ambos salieron corriendo por patas de ese lugar, de las sombras salieron esos monstruos de ojos rojos, dientes afilados y hambre insaciable... No eran animales salvajes ni monstruos lovecraftianos, no, era algo mucho peor ¡Eran loudcesters radicales, fans tóxicos que se bañan menos que un Otaku qliao y shippers que juntan todo lo que produzca sombra!

**[...]**

Momentos después, en medio de una calle de una aparente ciudad futurista estilo cyber punk se detiene una motocicleta Harley de color roja con dos personas. Ambos por alguna razón tenían sus ropas rasgadas y una que otra herida leve, nada mortal

"Que bueno que mi bonita y fiel Harley nunca me falla, de lo contrario estaríamos más que perdidos" Hablo el conductor quitándose el casco, era Jugger en perfecto estado... Si no contamos que tiene un parche en un ojo

"¿Qué nunca falla? Cuando la encontramos estaba sin gasolina, tuve que retener las puertas de la entrada para que no pasará nadie, casi nos alcanzan cuando nos caímos de la moto por una pequeña piedra en el camino y perdiste un ojo por culpa de esos dementes" El que estaba atrás de Jugger también se quitó el casco, era Lincoln con el cabello desarreglado y uno que otra marca de labial en el rostro "¿Y dónde diablos estamos? Se supone que debemos ir a Royal Woods"

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y bajo de la moto "Meh, pudo haber sido peor. Además, solo te querían a ti así que en cualquier caso extremo solo necesito lanzarte a la boca del lobo y ya. Ah, y está es Royal Woods, si lo ves diferente fue gracias a el"

"¡¿Qué? Serás hijo de...!" Lincoln estaba por terminar su frase pero un repentino ruido metálico lo hizo detenerse, ambos entrecerraron los ojos y vieron a su alrededor con detenimiento. Estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado "¿Qué habrá sido eso?"

"No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí si no queremos desmadre"

Antes de que pudiera acelerar la moto repentinamente explotó, mandando a volar a los dos hasta caer contra el duro pavimento. Lincoln se levantó aturdido y adolorido mientras que Jugger se levantó shockeado y sujetando los costados de su cabeza

"Ugh, que novedad, algo explotando... ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el joven loud pero su compañero no respondía "¿Jugger?"

"¡MI HARLEY!" Gritó a todo pulmón, parecía que fuera a transformarse en super sayayin en cualquier momento. Jugger se dejó caer y en posición fetal comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente "De entre todas las cosas que pudiste llevarte está fue la peor ¡Espero ardas en los confines más oscuros y ardientes del infierno, hijo de puta!"

Sus llantos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por ese ruido metálico, ambos miraron salir de entre las incandescentes llamas de lo que antiguamente era una moto a un robot humanoide que en apariencia se le hacía muy conocida a Lincoln

"Un segundo ¿Esa no es Leni? ¿Qué demonios hace convertida en robot?" Dijo Lincoln sin poder creer nada, aquella Leni robot se le quedó viendo unos segundos hasta que le apuntó con un puntero rojo en la frente que recorrió toda su cara a gran velocidad

"**LeniBot T-800 analizando...** **Objetivo reconocido:** _LINCOLN LOUD_ **Misión:** _EXTERMINAR_" Los ojos del robot pasaron a ser de celeste a rojos, sus brazos se dividieron en dos mitades para dejar salir ametralladoras de alto calibre

Lincoln tragó saliva claramente asustado y chasqueo sus dedos "¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba! Una de mis hermanas convertidas en robot ¿Esto no puede ponerse peor?"

Al lado del robot una figura más pequeña empezó a materializarse, como si estuviera saliendo de una especie de camuflaje. Al terminar se mostró que esa figura era realmente Jordan niña, usando el equipamiento de un Yautja, ella se quitó el casco para mirar a Lincoln de una manera un tanto ¿Obsesiva?

"¡Lincoln, al fin te encuentro, una vez te atrape y haga mío todo esto acabará!" Dijo Jordan de manera melosa, haciendo un batido de pestañas con ambas manos a un lado de su mejilla. Instantes después volvió a ponerse el casco y extendió dos garras de los brazaletes de ambas muñecas

"Yo y mi bocota... ¿Cómo saldremos de esta Jugger?" Habló pero su compañero no volvió a responder, ya cansado le gritó "¡Ya deja de llorar por esa estúpida moto y respond... ¡¿Jugger?!" Recién se percató que el pelirrojo no estaba ahí, miro hacía atrás y lo vio correr como negro escapando de la policía

"**¡Nigerundayo!**"

Lincoln se dio un facepalm para luego salir corriendo mientras esquivaba las balas de LeniBot T-800 y los disparos de plasma de Jordan al más puro estilo Neo de Matrix. Luego de un rato se detuvieron y comenzaron a perseguirlos, pero ya Lincoln y Jugger les llevaban una buena distancia. Por suerte para el dúo dinámico se encontraron con la convención anual de curas justo frente a ellos, aprovecharon para escabullirse entre la multitud y breves minutos después lograron esconderse satisfactoriamente en un callejón

Claro, después los pobres curas fueron masacrados por las versiones alternativas de Leni y Jordan... Si, bueno, ya saben lo que dicen 'No hay mal que por bien no venga'

"Creo que uno que otro de esos tipos me intento manosear..." Lincoln tuvo un escalofrío del asco mientras se recostaba a descansar en la pared del callejón

"Era de esperarse, a los curas les gusta la carne fresca" Jugger guiño ambos ojos e hizo un gesto con sus manos como si disparará con una pistola, el sonido de un revolver se escuchó al igual que el grito de un par de niños

**-¡Oh dios mío, mataron a Kenny!-**

**-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-**

"Uh, tremendo crossover me acabo de mandar..." Río por lo bajo el pelirrojo para luego sacar un mapa de su bolsillo y extenderlo "Bien, si este mapa no le falla y mis cálculos son correctos deberíamos llegar a tu casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo"

Lincoln se acercó a ver el mapa y se dio un facepalm al ver de qué lugar era "Jugger, ese mapa es de Florida"

"¿Florida? Solo conozco a alguien que ha ido allí, y no precisamente sobrio" Una voz misteriosa llamo la atención del Loud y el pelirrojo, al ver a la entrada del callejón se encontraron con una persona que usaba una máscara negra con un dragón rojo devorando se a si mismo al estilo Ouroboros

Jugger sonrió y se acercó a aquel sujeto para chocar puños "Si hablamos de crossovers este es uno épico, tenemos aquí a nada más y nada menos que a **Dark Mask Uzumaki** o **Darky** para los amigos ¿Qué haces aquí bro?"

Darky río para luego sonreír "Sabes que tengo un detector de pendejadas integrado a mi sistema ¿Y quién más que tú para llevar al límite ese detector? Nah mentira, solo daba un paseo y escuché tu voz, la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Que haces en un callejón oscuro, solo y... Con Lincoln? Wow, viejo, pensé que esas mañas solo las tenías con Lola y Sam"

El ruido de helicópteros y patrullas se intensificó al escucharse la palabra Lola pero bajaron al escucharse las de Sam. De entre uno de los tantos contenedores de basura de ese callejón se asomó un agente del FBI que se le quedó viendo fijamente al pelirrojo, con unos binoculares en una mano y un comunicador en la otra

"Te estoy observando, Jugger" Dijo el agente para luego cerrar el contenedor lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, los tres se le quedaron mirando de igual manera hasta que el contenedor se cerro totalmente

"Que sujeto tan raro" Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, Lincoln movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para luego ver a Jugger con una mirada inquisitiva

"Un segundo ¿Qué haces con mi hermana Lola en los callejones oscuros?"

"Ah bueno ¿Y ahora resulta que es ilegal hablar con una menor de edad en los callejones oscuros de la ciudad?' Lincoln se dio un facepalm por la respuesta del pelirrojo

"No es ilegal, pero si muy raro y con ciertos tintes pedófilos"

"¿Y me viene a recriminar el degenerado que se acuesta con sus hermanas?' Atacó Jugger, Lincoln frunció el ceño ofendido y lo señaló con el dedo

"¡Solo para aclarar, que esas actitudes me la dan los fans que me ven como un calenturiento que las conquista a todas!... Y aunque no es mentira lo galán que puedo soy, no busco hacer eso con mis hermanas"

"Si claro ¿Esperas que me coma ese cuento '**Gallardo Loud**'?'

"Mientras no quieras comerte a mi hermana Lola todo bien, pedófilo pelirrojo de cuarta"

"Se supone que eso fue una clásica broma del tema de la ONU y todo eso pero ya que estamos quizás le eche un ojo a una de las mayores, mocoso albino con síndrome de Benjamin Button"

Antes de que las cosas continuarán Darky carraspeo y ambos lo voltearon a ver

"UFF, volviendo al tema principal y antes de que esto escale a **rated M** ¿Qué se supone estaban haciendo?'

"Intentamos buscar la casa de este imbécil pero fuimos atacados por una versión robótica de Leni y una Jordan depredadora sexual. ¿De casualidad no sabes dónde queda la casa Loud? Es que el muy hijo de su madre de el cambio toda Royal Woods"

Darky arqueó una ceja y rasco uno de los costados de su cabeza claramente confundido "¿Royal Woods? Pero si esto es Dubái, la casa Loud está donde siempre. ¿Aún sigues siendo malo orientándote?"

"Un poco... Bueno, ya que estás aquí ¿No quieres acompañarnos?" Ofreció el pelirrojo pero el sujeto de la mascara negó

"No gracias, prefiero ahorrarme los putazos. Además que ahora estoy algo ocupado-" Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y el contestó la llamada "¿Si? Habla Dark"

**-¡Dark, tienes que venir rápido! El Lincoln de tu fic "The TV listo house" fue demandado por Chris Savino por el plagio de la idea de The Loud House. Te necesitamos viejo ¡AHORA!-**

"¡A chinga...! Voy ahora mismo. Bueno Jugger, fue un placer verte aquí amigo pero mi planeta me necesita"

No muy lejos del grupo un niño de ropas aparentemente desgastada salía de una tienda con una bicicleta, claramente se notaba que era alguien de bajos recursos

"Al fin, luego de mucho esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación finalmente pude comprarme está bicicleta. Mi mami se pondrá feliz cuando la vea"

"Y ahí está mi boleto de salida... ¡Sáquese de aquí!" Darky empujó al niño y se subió a la bicicleta, que conducía con dificultad ya que era pequeña "¡Hasta luego Jugger! ¡Wiiii!"

Sin ninguna explicación comenzó a elevarse en el aire, como en la película de ET y se fue hasta el infinito y más allá... Literalmente, se elevó tanto que salió de la atmósfera terrestre. Jugger frunció el ceño y apretó los puños de impotencia al ver al niño llorando en el suelo

"No puedo creer que ese tal Dark haya hecho eso ¿Y se supone que ese es tu amigo?" Recriminó el Loud, aunque por la expresión de Jugger parecía estar igual de indignado

"¡Darky, hijo de...! ¡La iba a robar yo!"

**[...]**

Lincoln y Jugger se encontraban sentados en los asientos de un avión con destino a Royal Woods. No faltaba mucho para que llegaran, según el anunciador solo faltaban un par de horas

"Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y ninguna calamidad o explosión ha sucedido, supongo que el ya se canso. Era de esperarse, formaba parte de mi plan perderme en Dubai para que le diera flojera detallar todo un viaje de vuelta a Royal Woods y así sobrevivir en este intento de Oneshot de humor cuestionable" Jugger suspiró y movió los cabellos de su frente para moverlos hacía un lado "Y dime ¿Qué tal te pareció esta Juggerexperience?"

"Considerando el hecho de que tuve una terrible caída agónica, me persiguió una depredadora sexual, mi hermana robot y un grupo de fans locos sumado al hecho del manoseo descarado de los curas puedo decir que... De cierta manera, está experiencia fue horrible y no debería repetirse" Finalizó Lincoln negando con su cabeza y haciendo una X con sus brazos "Ya me basta aguantarme al Staff como para aguantarte a ti"

"Me gusta cuando sales un poco del papel de chico bueno y muestras ese lado que no se ve en la serie. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿Qué no se vuelva a repetir?"

"Que no se vuelva a repetir"

Ambos lo prometieron como si fuera una especie de juramento, quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Lincoln leía una revista que venía en su asiento y Jugger tomaba una taza de café que había pedido hace un rato. El albino despegó la mirada de su lectura para ver la hora y el día, dos de Abril, suspiró aliviado, al menos todo eso fue mejor que aguantarse el día de las bromas de su hermana Luan

Repentinamente el avión sufrió una turbulencia, nada grave pues era normal en los aviones pero a Jugger se le hacía extraño ver tantos edificios tan cerca del avión, demasiados como para ser catalogado normal

"Eh... Disculpe" Llamó Jugger a una de las azafatas, está volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos "¿De casualidad no sabe quién es el piloto?"

"El piloto que originalmente iba a pilotar este avión sufrió una descompostura a último minuto, fue remplazado por una tal **L. Loud'**"

Lincoln y Jugger cruzaron miradas y cierta preocupación los invadió "¿L. Loud?" Dijeron ambos antes de salir corriendo hasta la entrada de la cabina del piloto

El albino derribo la puerta de una patada, extrañando a todos los pasajeros. Grande fue la sorpresa de Lincoln y Jugger al encontrarse a LeniBot T-800, Jordan depredadora y...

"¡¿Luan vestida del Joker dirigiéndose a unas torres exactamente iguales?!" Gritaron ambos totalmente aterrados mientras poco a poco se acercaban a las torres

"¡Primero de abril por siempre! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!" La Luan Joker comenzó a reír como una completa psicópata, Jordan dio unos leves aplausos y la LeniBot lanzo confeti al aire a modo de celebración

"¡Abrázame Lincoln!" El pelirrojo abrazo a Lincoln con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a temblar de miedo, Lincoln intentaba zafarse del agarre pero era imposible, entre el miedo y la fuerza de Jugger no podía hacer nada

"¡Vejo, esto es muy gay!"

**[¡AHHHHHHHHHH!]**

Todo se volvió oscuro, segundos después un destello apareció y todo se volvió claro.

Lincoln despertó de golpe, se sentó en su cama respirando agitadamente. Vio a su alrededor y aún seguía siendo de noche, tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo y suspirar aliviado

"Uff, supongo que todo fue una pesadilla. Espero nunca más encontrarme con ese demente de Jugger, la Leni que se cree terminator y la Jordan calenturienta"

"Ya quisieras, guapo" Una repentina vos al lado derecho lo hizo voltear y ver quede entre las sábanas salió Jordan depredadora con unas prendas un tanto sugerentes

"**Bip Bup**" Del lado izquierdo se levantaron las sábanas y ahí estaba LeniBot con las mismas pintas "**Objetivo:** _LINCOLN LOUD reconocido..._ **Misión:** _LOUDCEST_ _completada con éxito_"

Lincoln tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego gritar a todo pulmón de la manera más masculina posible...

**[¡AHHHHHHHHHH!]**

Todo volvió a volverse oscuro, pero esta vez inmediatamente todo se aclaró

Lincoln volvió a levantarse de su cama, aún más agitado que antes. Palmeó su cuerpo y reviso bajo las sábanas, por suerte no había nadie. El albino suspiró aliviado, dejándose caer nuevamente en su colchón, aparentemente aún seguía siendo de noche

"Una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla, el guionista si que está loco..." Cerro sus párpados, preparado para dormir pero...

Al lado suyo se remueven las sábanas, mostrándose que estaba un confundido Jugger con un traje de conejita playboy "¡¿Wtf?! De pana que **el** se pasa de marico..."

Lincoln hace una mueca de asco y señala el ajustado traje que de alguna manera hacía lucir al pelirrojo DI-VI-NO "Viejo, eso es aún más gay que lo del abrazo"

Las sábanas al otro lado de Lincoln se remueven igual, está vez era **Dark Mask** vistiendo un traje camarero. Miro hacía los lados confundido "¡¿Qué, cuando, donde?! Un segundo..." Fijo su vista en los otros dos " ¿Lincoln y Jugger? Supongo que esto tiene que ver con ustedes ¿Es esto alguna especie de sueño astral o... ¡¿Jugger qué carajos estás usando?!"

La puerta de la habitación de Lincoln se abrió de golpe, los tres dejaron sus asuntos para ver el causante de eso. Había sido Lori, que tenía un bate y una clara expresión de incredulidad

"**¡Quiero una explicación no gay a todo esto!**"

Dijo Lori antes de que Lincoln volviera a tomar otra bocanada de aire y gritara nuevamente, distorsionando todo y volviendo el enfoque borroso

**[¡AHHHHHHHHHH!]**

Está vez no era oscuridad ni nada de eso, la cámara hizo un zoom hacía atrás que fue enfocando varias cosas, como el planeta Tierra, el sistema solar, la galaxia, el universo y por último el Big Bang. El zoom terminó cuando se enfocó a Lisa, quien chasqueaba los dedos frente al rostro de Leni

"¿Ah?" La Loud rubia reaccionó instantes después, aparentemente estaba en la cocina "¿Lisa? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Simplemente te pregunté por la hora y tú, unidad fraternal mayor, te quedaste en una especie de trance mental por al menos..." Miró un cronómetro al lado suyo, acompañado de una libreta en la que anoto un par de cosas y un sándwich a medio terminar "Cinco horas. Algo impresionante, sin dudas, pero si se puede saber ¿Qué experimentaste en ese trance? Puede que esa información me sirva para alguno que otro experimento"

Leni sujeto su mentón, puso expresión pensativa y después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros "Yo, como que, no me acuerdo que sentí. Solo recuerdo un bonito conjunto que usaba una de esas asistentas de los autobuses voladores, me pregunto dónde lo abra comprado..."

Lisa rodó sus ojos sin importarle mucho la respuesta de Leni "Ya sabía yo que nada interesante podía salir de esa cabeza, bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo"

Sin esperar un segundo más Lisa agarró sus cosas, mordió su sándwich y se fue a su laboratorio mientras su hermana Leni sacaba su celular de su bolso en la mesa para buscar ese traje que cargaba la azafata en el avión...

**THE JUGGEREXPERIENCE... ¡END!**

* * *

**A pesar de que me gusta hacer fics de humor, no he intentado hacer uno de TLH. Se me vino esto a la mente porque sí y ya que estaba frente al PC dije "¿Why not?"**

**Es más como una prueba de humor, quizás haga más o quizás no, todo depende de si mi cerebro no se ladilla y no quiera hacer más. Estoy un poco oxidado porque de pana que llevo un tiempo sin escribir humor o escenas bizarras, pero un fic en otro fandom me quitó un poco ese óxido pero siento que aún flaqueo un poco**

**Podría decirse que el Lincoln de este fic esta consciente de que es parte de una serie de televisión, me gusta más así ya que le da un cierto toque... Y ya como todos tienen su versión de Lincoln pues, aquí esta esta junto a la de Apothiconic Loud, este Lincoln es ****[Reversal Ops****] y el de AL:R ****[Shattered Loud****] ¿Por qué esos nombres? Suenan genial, punto :P**

***Inserte aquí un "Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular. JPG"***

**Próximamente haré otro entre mi OC Jugger (F) o Juggernautica, que es la versión femenina de Jugger, y Linka. A ver qué tal sale, aunque no sera una continuación ni nada, más bien una experiencia alternativa...**

**Tengo otros fics, por el momento estoy con 'Apothiconic Loud: Revelations' esta pausada momentáneamente ya que estoy ocupado con algunas cosas y en Diciembre planeo hacer un ONESHOT largo que intentaré terminar lo más rápido posible para hacer el capítulo 4. Bueno, todo a su tiempo**

**Ah, y quién venga a decirme *Léase con voz de rata tóxica promedio" "_ñiñiñi The heztas hauto imsertando ñiñiñi kiero pan JQISHAVSSNSUSVSU_" puede agarrarse muy bien de ESTA y columpiarse como si fuera Tarzán en la jungla. Jugger es solo un OC de los tantos que tengo, no esta cerca de ser como soy en la vida real (Más bien es todo lo contrario) además que si quisiera auto insertarme lo hubiera hecho sin problema, aunque nunca verán que haga eso, no me gusta y prefiero que mis personajes sean los que reciban la cantidad insana de coñazos, locuras y calamidades a las que los someto**

**En resumidas cuentas y sin tanta palabrería innecesaria, me vale verga. ¡Y COMO DICE EL JUGGER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**Edit: Se me olvidó avisar que Dark Mask Uzumaki es un autor de Fanfiction, además de un amigo de este fandom que me cae muy bien, vayan a ver sus fics si aún no lo han hecho. Seguramente The TV Lost House (Un fic suyo que recomiendo) les guste igual o incluso más que ésto**


End file.
